Forum:2009 Pacific typhoon season
Let's keep track of storms now, it is becoming active. 07:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Dunno about most of what's going on over there, but I know Maka just crossed over from the CPac and redeveloped. Forecast to become a typhoon and recurve. --Patteroast 03:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well,isn't this the header for that typhoon that just killed hundreds in Taiwan?--L.E./ 14:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::To be specific,they now say that in Taiwan,376 are dead and 254 missing from Typhoon Morakot.--L.E./ 02:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Typhoon Melor Seems like Melor's turned to the north-northeast toward Japan, latest (1800 UTC) has JMA showing a 100 mph system. JTWC has it at 125 mph and still moving north-northwest as of 1500 UTC, but it seems to be making the turn by now. --Hurricane Diana 19:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Made landfall earlier as a minimal typhoon, now a severe tropical storm at 70 mph according to JMA (0600 UTC) located inland northwest of Tokyo. JTWC at 0300 UTC had it about 90 miles west-northwest of Tokyo with winds of 65 mph. Just recently saw a wind report from Niigata prefecture of 29 m/s at 0500 UTC, which is around 65 mph, so it's still pretty strong though definitely making extratropical transition now. --Hurricane Diana 06:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::JTWC called it extratropical as of 1500 UTC, JMA still carrying it as a 65 mph severe tropical storm east of Misawa, not far from Hokkaido as of 2100 UTC. It's over water again but is barely holding onto any tropical characteristics at this point. --Hurricane Diana 22:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Extratropical according to JMA now. --Hurricane Diana 20:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Interesting that the front from this is impacting California with wind gusts to around 60 mph and that the actual low is about 600 miles west of Oregon with sustained winds estimated to be about that high. --Hurricane Diana 23:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Tropical Storm Nepartak Just west of Guam, TCFA has been issued by JTWC as of 0230 UTC. Seems to be heading north-northwest. --Hurricane Diana 06:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Upgraded by JTWC and JMA to a tropical depression, expected to strengthen to a tropical storm soon (all as of 2100 UTC), winds of 35 mph and should be short-lived, maybe 3 days or so. --Hurricane Diana 22:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::JMA upgraded it to a tropical storm, JTWC has it as a tropical depression (1500 UTC, new update soon most likely) --Hurricane Diana 20:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::JTWC upgraded it now as well, expected to strengthen a little more before accellerating northeast and weakening. --Hurricane Diana 17:25, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well that didn't do much (which is nice), called extratropical well east of Japan. --Hurricane Diana 23:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Typhoon Lupit It's northwest of Yap now, moving toward the Philippines, winds 70 mph from JTWC and 65 mph from JMA, expected to strengthen to a typhoon soon, and become a quite powerful one in the next few days, definitely worth watching. --Hurricane Diana 07:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :JTWC upgraded it to a typhoon, I'll change the title when JMA upgrades it (and I'm not saying if, considering that this is basically turning into the WPAC version of Rick) --Hurricane Diana 12:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Became a typhoon yesterday but was too busy to update it here... Winds now 110 mph from JTWC and 90 mph from JMA. Looking at about 955 mb at the moment, and still strengthening. --Hurricane Diana 11:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::135 mph, looks pretty impressive though overshadowed by a certain other storm in the EPac (Rick). Should strengthen a little more before interacting with Luzon in 3-5 days. --Hurricane Diana 03:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::If anyone's reading this I know we're all distracted by Rick, but it looks like Lupit just got upgraded to a 150 mph super typhoon by the JTWC. Oddly, the JMA is still holding onto 105 mph and 940 mb, so we have some slightly conflicting signals on how powerful this one is. It's also moving east-northeast, but should make a sharp northerly then westerly turn over the next day or so. --Hurricane Diana 15:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's turned to the west-northwest now and weakened, JMA peaked it at 930 mb yesterday, back to 940 mb and 105 mph, JTWC has it down from 150 mph to 135 mph and is now "just" a typhoon. --Hurricane Diana 20:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lupit is surely weakening as hit heads for Luzon (this sound familiar?). Winds are 85 mph and pressure is 965 mb according to the JMA, and JTWC has it at 90 mph. It should weaken some more as it interacts with land. --Hurricane Diana 20:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, JMA has it at minimal typhoon strength, 75 mph and 970 mb, while JTWC downgraded it to a tropical storm at 70 mph. It's basically stalled off the northeast coast of Luzon and should slowly wander just north of there for a while (anywhere from 1 to 3 days depending on the forecast) and then slowly lift out to the northeast. Very tough one to forecast here. --23:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Lupit's turned to the north, should slowly track northeastward soon. It's a Severe Tropical Storm now from the JMA, still a tropical storm from JTWC and should slowly weaken. Doesn't really look too healthy at the moment. --Hurricane Diana 23:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Typhoon Mirinae All right, been gone for a while, sorry everyone, but here's what we have right now: A typhoon according to the JTWC as of 0600 UTC just about to make landfall in Vietnam with 75 mph winds. JMA at 1200 UTC has it inland over Vietnam as a tropical storm with 45 mph winds. Should be gone within the day. --Hurricane Diana 13:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Typhoon Nilda Its stronger than Rick, just because the basin it is in.